veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness
It is a rainy night in the city at Jimmy's ice cream parlor. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates, while Larry the Cucumber, who is in the state of sadness ever since Archibald Asparagus cancelled "Silly Songs with Larry", has been drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes, which give him a terrible ice cream headache. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Larry messed up while performing "The Song Of The Cebu", Larry suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Jimmy's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Larry and had no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the VeggieTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Jimmy has been able to snap Larry out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he really had him worried there for a minute and asks him if he's okay. Larry replies that he's okay. Jimmy then asks Larry if he can get him anything, but Larry says that he doesn't need anything. Jimmy then asks Larry if he wants to talk about it, before Larry then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Jimmy confirms that it works, before Larry tells Jimmy to press G7, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song Of The Cebu", when it got messed up. Jimmy pushes G7 on the jukebox like Larry says, which is "The Song Of The Cebu" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"). After the song ends, Jimmy laughs, but stops when he sees Larry glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Larry messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Larry says that it wasn't his fault and that they got his slides mixed up at Photo Hut. Jimmy tries to assure Larry that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enter the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Promised Land" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"), "Good Morning, George" (from "Rack, Shack and Benny"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Blueberry"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Larry is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just To S-M-I-L-E" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Larry feels. Jimmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Walking" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"), "Big Things Too!" (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"), and "Stuffmart Rap" (from "Madame Blueberry"). After "Stuffmart Rap" ends, Jimmy laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Larry is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Larry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Larry is surprised when he sees that Archibald has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Archibald then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Larry and Larry copies him and brings up "His Cheeseburger", to which Larry gives off a Big "NO!". After "His Cheeseburger" ends, Jimmy is both shocked and appalled that Archibald would do something like that to Larry, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Archibald tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Archibald then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Archibald takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 167,512 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Silly Songs with Larry" be brought back and that Archibald should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Cebu" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and someone in Moose Lake. Archibald then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of silliness, but actually that silliness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Larry, Jimmy, and Lovey look down to see if he's okay. Archibald then picks himself up, before telling Larry to try not to be too silly. Larry is overjoyed that he got his Silly Songs back, before he puts one of his silly songs into the jukebox, which then plays the brand new Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps". Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales